The present invention relates to systems and methods for preparing a tissue flap from a tissue mass. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for preparing the tissue flap using a tissue holder plate to stabilize the tissue mass and a guide plate for translating a cutting tool in a predefined plane.
Tissue flaps are used and produced in many types of surgical procedures, particularly reconstructive surgery in a variety of indications to correct a multitude of tissue defects. For example, flaps may be used to cover (or can be created by incision in) a variety of wounds or resurface scars in the head, neck, extremities, and trunk or they may be employed to cover exposed tendons, bones, or major blood vessels. Tissue flaps may be used about the face where color match and contour are important or they may be used to close wounds having a poor blood supply as where wound circulation would not support a skin graft. A tissue flap traditionally refers to skin and subcutaneous tissue (or muscle, bone, or other tissue) along with the entire vascular plexuses, thereby bringing a large supply of tissue and an intact blood supply to the site of injury. Modern surgical techniques have expanded the traditional definition of a tissue flap to encompass free, microvascular flaps that may be anastomosed to an existing blood supply at or near the site of injury.
Tissue flaps are also produced during surgery. For example, tissue flaps are produced during breast reconstruction surgery wherein skin, fat, and the rectus muscle from the abdomen are removed and re-located to the chest to make the new breast. Similarly, tissue flaps can be produced temporarily during surgical procedures wherein surgical incisions are made in a patient.
Preparation of tissue flaps for the above mentioned surgeries require separation of tissue layers often across not well-defined anatomical planes using a cutting tool, such as a scalpel or an electrosurgical tool. Particularly when thin tissue flaps need to be developed, freehand surgical techniques commonly result in an inconsistent tissue flap thickness, leading to localized damage of blood supply and related healing complications. One non-limiting example of tissue flap preparation is the separation of skin and thin subcutaneous tissue from breast tissue during mastectomy, where the goal is to preserve viable skin for proper healing and reconstruction. When performed inaccurately, the resulting and often extensive skin necrosis results in prolonged healing and less effective reconstruction, often necessitating additional operations, and ultimately increasing the cost of care.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods to improve the creation and use of tissue flaps, for example, to improve the consistency of tissue flap creation.